


Doppelleben

by Disqua



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disqua/pseuds/Disqua
Summary: Eine Szene von mir ein klein wenig umgeschrieben. Betrifft Staffel 1, Folge 4, ich denke jeder der die Serie kennt, weiss welche gemeint ist. Das Gespräch von Dorian und Ethan wird ein wenig ausgeweitet und auch was danach passiert, wird angeschnitten. [Dorian x Ethan] [Penny Dreadful]
Relationships: Ethan Chandler/Dorian Gray
Kudos: 1





	Doppelleben

**Author's Note:**

> Nun, wie bereits in der Kurzbeschreibung erwähnt, es ist ein kurzer Auszug aus Folge vier und was ich mir da genau zusammen gesponnen habe.  
>  Die Dialoge sind anders, da ich mir die Szene ein wenig anders ausgemalt habe xD
> 
> Wünsche euch viel Spass beim lesen
> 
> Disclaimer: Weder die Serie noch die Charaktere gehören mir und ich verdiene damit selbstverständlich kein Geld 

“Wissen Sie Ethan, es ist selten, dass ich den Abend mit einem Mann ausklingen lasse”, durchbrach Dorian die angenehme Stille zwischen Ethan und sich.  
“Sie meinen wohl, wenn eine Frau die andere Option gewesen wäre”, korrigierte dieser ihn mit einem charmanten Lächeln und trank noch einen Schluck, des ihm eben dargebotenen Absinth.  
“Nun, nicht unbedingt. Ich denke, wir können ehrlich zueinander sein, wir sind ja unter uns.” Dorian lächelte und prostete Ethan zu.  
Es war schon längst nicht mehr ihr erstes Glas und langsam aber sicher, hatten sich die Zungen schon ein wenig gelockert.  
“Aber natürlich, Dorian. Ich bin sehr gespannt, was für Geheimnisse sich bei Ihnen verbergen,die Sie mir nun preisgeben wollen”, scherzte Ethan und ein kurzes Auflachen, war die Antwort.  
“Nicht bevor Sie mir Ihre Geheimnisse verraten haben, Ethan, aber um auf unser Thema von eben zurückzukommen. Frauen langweilen mich. Mein Interesse ist lediglich von sehr kurzer Dauer und kaum wurden sie erobert, ist mein Interesse bereits verflogen.”  
“Bevor oder nachdem Sie mit ihr geschlafen haben?”, unterbrach Ethan sein Gegenüber und dessen verschmitztes Lächeln, war eigentlich Antwort genug.  
“Währenddessen”, beantwortete er sie ihm dennoch.  
“Wissen Sie Ethan, es ist letzten Endes doch immer dasselbe. Bisher konnte mich keine Frau überraschen, nicht auf Dauer. Ich bin gelangweilt, jegliche Faszination schwindet, kaum beginnen sie zu sprechen. Ein Trauerspiel. Sehen Sie uns an, auch Sie sind lieber mit mir weiter gezogen, als mit Ihrer Freundin nach Hause zu gehen.”  
“Sofern sie sich noch als meine Freundin bezeichnet, für mich klang dies vorhin wie eine waschechte Szene, die unser Ende eingeleitet hatte. Vielleicht bin ich über ihre Gesellschaft deswegen so erfreut.”  
Dorian lachte leise auf und genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck seines Getränkes.  
“Nun, nicht unbedingt sehr schmeichelhaft, obwohl ich von Ihnen doch mehr erwartet hätte.” Ethans verwunderter Blick liess Dorian erneut auflachen.  
“Nun, ich bin ein sehr guter Menschenkenner, kaum ein Geheimnis bleibt mir verborgen und äusserlich wirken Sie wie ein ungehobelter Raufbold, der Amerikaner, ein Reisender, aber dem ist nicht so, hinter Ihrer Fassade steckt so viel mehr.”  
Dorian erhob sich langsam und schritt zu seiner Musikbox. “Sie haben eben über Kunst gesprochen und dies mit einem Blick auf die Werke, welcher mir deutlich sagt, dass sie mehr Ahnung haben, als Sie mir weismachen wollen und ich bin mir sicher, dies wird auch bei der Musik so sein.”  
Ethan folgte Dorian mit seinem Blick und wartete gespannt das Ende des Monologs ab.  
Dorian liess sich von der kurzen Stille nicht beirren und legte ein Stück seiner Wahl auf, es war ihm an sich egal, ob Ethan es kannte oder nicht. Allerdings, hatte er eine leise Ahnung.  
“Wieso waren Sie alleine im Theater?”, wechselte Ethan allerdings überraschend das Thema und brachte ihn tatsächlich kurz aus dem Konzept.  
Dieser Mann überraschte ihn und auch bisher, fand er ihre Konversation und seine Gesellschaft alles andere als langweilig. Ein Gefühl, welches er schon längst nicht mehr kannte.  
“Nun, ich bin oft im Theater und geniesse die Kunst, leider ist mir schon vieles zu bekannt.”  
“Dies war nicht meine Frage”, hakte Ethan nach und erhob sich nun ebenfalls. “Mir ist aufgefallen, wie Sie Miss Yves anschauen, Sie sind fasziniert von ihr, sollte nicht eher sie hier sein, anstatt meiner?”  
Dorian lachte dunkel auf und ging einen Schritt auf Ethan zu. “Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen, Ethan. Sie haben recht, Vanessa ist eine unglaublich faszinierende Frau und bisher kam ich auch nicht hinter ihr Geheimnis. Es war offensichtlich nicht sie, die meine Aufmerksamkeit heute auf sich gezogen hat. Da haben wir wohl mehr gemeinsam, als bisher angenommen. Ich frage mich allerdings, worauf Sie mit ihrer Frage hinauswollen.”  
Ethan lächelte und wandte sich kurz ab, um sein Glas erneut aufzufüllen. “Ich bin neugierig, ebenso wie Sie, mehr steckte nicht hinter der Frage.”  
Dorian lächelte wissend. Ein Lächeln welches Ethan aktuell nicht sehen konnte. “Ich denke, wir sollten die Auswahl der Musik anpassen.”  
Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann spielte das Polyphon ein ganz anderes Musikstück. “Wagner”, erklärte Dorian.  
“Aber ich denke, dies wissen Sie bereits oder?” Er drehte sich wieder zu Ethan um, sein Lächeln war nach wie vor wissend und er versuchte gar nicht erst, es zu verbergen.  
“Sie sind ein Teufel”, entgegnete Ethan leise knurrend, während er auf Dorian zuging ,diesen grob am Hals packte und in einen groben Kuss zog, welcher schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde, ehe er genauso schnell wieder gelöst wurde.  
“Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Ethan. Ich habe nur ein paar wenige Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Teufel selbst, ansonsten bin ich ein normaler Mensch.”  
Vorsichtig und beinahe zärtlich begann Dorian Ethans Hemd aufzuknöpfen und ihm über die wohl trainierte Brust zu streicheln.  
“Welche Gemeinsamkeiten?”, weiter kam Dorian nicht, da Ethan seine Hände festhielt und ihn mit seinem Blick fixierte.  
“Wie eine Raubkatze die mit ihrer Beute spielt, ehe sie diese erlegt, aber Sie sind nicht der Katzenliebhaber oder irre ich mich, Ethan?”  
Ein erneutes leises Knurren entglitt Ethans Kehle. Wie zuvor legte er seine Hand an Dorians Kehle und näherte sich seinen Lippen gefährlich.  
“Weichen Sie meinen Fragen nicht aus, Dorian Gray”, forderte Ethan ohne jegliche Geduld in der Stimme, was Angesprochener jedoch nur süffisant lächeln liess.  
“Drücken Sie nur fester zu, Sie können und werden mich nicht töten, eine Gemeinsamkeit, die ich mit dem Herrscher der Finsternis gemeinsam habe und somit wäre Ihre Frage beantwortet, nun beantworten Sie die meine.”  
Ethan liess ein wenig lockerer und wollte sich abwenden, wurde allerdings durch Dorian davon abgehalten. Dieser hielt ihn an seinem Hemd fest und somit nahe bei sich.  
“Teilen wir uns unsere Geheimnisse oder wollen Sie es riskieren mich zu langweilen?”, provozierte er ihn gekonnt und strich ihm hauchzart über die Brust.  
“Sicher, dass Sie nicht der Teufel sind?”, hakte Ethan nach und Dorians Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter.  
“Ganz sicher”, bestätigte dieser ihm die erneute Frage und verschloss die Lippen vor sich mit einem einnehmenden Kuss.  
Ein Kuss, der Ethan nur recht kam, so brauchte er vorerst nicht auf die Frage einzugehen, welche noch immer im Raum stand.  
Lieber genoss er die einnehmende Art Dorians und er wusste selbst nicht genau, wieso er sich einfach fallen lassen konnte. Normalerweise fiel es ihm sehr viel schwerer und jetzt? Es war so leicht.  
Vielleicht war Dorian doch ein Teufel, aber selbst wenn, war es ihm jetzt egal. Jetzt würde er diesen Moment ausnutzen und an nichts weiteres denken, als an diesen Mann.

“Folgen Sie mir, Ethan”, forderte Dorian nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie in Dorians Schlafzimmer und es dauerte nicht lange, befanden sie sich auf dem grossen Bett wieder.  
“Sie hatten Recht, ich bin kein Katzenliebhaber”, beantwortete Ethan nun endlich die Frage, welche ihm vor gefühlt einer Ewigkeit gestellt wurde.  
“Sie überraschen mich wirklich immer wieder aufs neue, Ethan”, flüsterte Dorian ihm leise ins Ohr. “Mein Intuition gab mir recht, mit Ihnen wird es nicht langweilig”, fügte er noch an, ehe er sich nahe an ihn heran schmiegte und ein leises und brummiges Keuchen entlockte.  
Sie waren längst von ihren Klamotten befreit und spürten sich Haut an Haut.  
“Hunde? Nein, Wölfe.”  
Dorian entging die kurze Angespanntheit keineswegs. Sanft verwöhnte er den Rücken seines Bettgefährten und legte sich dann auf ihn.  
“Warnen Sie mich vor”, beschwerte sich Ethan lauthals und spürte wie sich das Gewicht von ihm entfernte. Allerdings nicht sonderlich lange.  
Dorian zog ihn auf die Knie und er konnte dessen Härte deutlich spüren. “Meine Geduld ist am Ende und Ihre auch. Sie wollen nicht vorgewarnt werden, Sie wollen es nicht mal zärtlich, genau deswegen sind Sie doch bei mir, einem Mann. Auch wenn mein Äusseres täuschen kann, ich gebe Ihnen jetzt genau das, was Sie von mir wollen. Werwolf.”  
Ethan blieb die gesamte Zeit ruhig, nur beim letzten Wort zuckte er merklich zusammen. Ein Moment den Dorian für sich ausnutzte, Ethans Hände festhielt und mit einem Ruck tief in diesen kam.  
Ihr kehliges Aufstöhnen erfüllte den Raum und kurz kam Dorian der Gedanke zu weit gegangen zu sein. Die Reaktion allerdings sagte eindeutig das Gegenteil.  
Ethan warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und presste seinen Schoss fest gegen seinen. Es war wirklich genau das, was er jetzt wollte, was sie wollten.

“Woher?”  
Dorian schmunzelte ein wenig bei der Frage und setzte sich auf Ethans Schoss. Sie hatten für diese Nacht beide genug, aber er konnte nicht aufhören diesen Mann anzufassen.  
“Haben wir nicht gesagt, wir lüften all unsere Geheimnisse? Menschen langweilen mich, Ethan. Sie würden mich zu Tode langweilen, wäre ich nicht unsterblich. Von Ihnen fühlte und fühle ich mich wie magisch angezogen, was eindeutig nicht an Ihrem Rasierwasser liegt, also muss es etwas Übernatürliches sein. Zugegeben, ich habe geraten.”  
Ethan strich ihm leicht über die Seite und schmunzelte bei der Erklärung. “Gut geraten”, gab er dann ehrlich zu.  
“Ich weiss. Wir sollten ruhen oder willst du vor Sonnenaufgang gehen? Dann bliebe dir nicht mehr viel Zeit.”  
Ethan wagte ein Blick aus dem Fenster und Dorian legte sich mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln neben ihn hin.  
“Ich kann nicht bleiben.”  
“Ich weiss.”  
Ethan erhob sich und fing an sich anzuziehen, wobei er keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen wurde.  
“Sie finden den Weg alleine?” Dorian hatte nicht vor aufzustehen, eigentlich wollte er auch Ethan nicht gehen lassen, aber ihm war genauso bewusst, dass er nicht alles haben konnte.  
“Natürlich, zur Not steige ich aus dem Fenster”, erwiderte Ethan scherzhaft.  
“Dann bis bald”, verabschiedete sich Dorian und Ethan hob lediglich die Hand zum Abschied, als er aus dem Zimmer und letzten Endes aus dem Haus ging.  
Es würde kein bis bald geben, da war sich Dorian eigentlich sicher, aber andererseits konnte man sich in diesem Leben auf absolut gar nichts verlassen.  
Mit diesem Gedanken liess er sich in sein Bett zurückfallen und vielleicht hoffte er zum ersten Mal, dass er falsch liegen würde.

**Author's Note:**

> Das war mein kleiner Ausflug in dieses Fandom.  
> Hoffe hat euch gefallen.
> 
> Über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich immer
> 
> Einen wunderbaren Tag wünsche ich euch  
>  Eure Dis~   
> 


End file.
